<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hey, Granger. by sunflower_swan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687538">Hey, Granger.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan'>sunflower_swan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Draco's Den's Roll-A-Drabble, F/M, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Library, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's soulmate mark appeared when she turned sixteen. Two years later and she still doesn't know who her soulmate might be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Draco's Drabbles, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hey, Granger.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Created for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021<br/><span class="u">square prompt</span>: Author's Choice (N3)</p><p>Also created for Draco's Den Roll-a-Drabble January 2021<br/><span class="u">prompt</span>: Blaise Zabini, soulmates</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The mark appeared on her sixteenth birthday. On the inside of her left wrist and close to the same colour as her skin tone, it was imperceptible to most unless they knew to look for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having a soulmate mark didn’t bother her. What bothered her was what it said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, Granger.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Cradling her wrist in her right hand, she ran the pad of her thumb over the first words her soulmate would say to her. She could discern a few things from these two simple words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>First, the person would know her name before they spoke to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up, she glanced around the quiet Hogwarts library at the faces of her classmates. Chances were good it was one of them. Not necessarily someone in the library at this moment, but someone within the castle walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Second, depending on the mouth from which the words came, the use of her surname seemed both too formal and informal at the same time. This bothered her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not familiar enough to use her first name. Not polite enough to put </span>
  <em>
    <span>Miss</span>
  </em>
  <span> in front of it. Just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Granger</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She didn’t use to believe in soulmates or their marks, and she still wasn’t sure if she did. It all seemed very fanciful and impractical. Not to mention, removing her free will and choice from the situation made her feel… irked. Like an irritation no amount of salve could soothe, it plagued her mind that she had no voice in the matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Hermione propped her cheek on her fist and tried to focus on the Potions essay on which she was trying to work. She managed to nudge the distracting thoughts from her mind for a little while until…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone sat down across from her and cleared their throat. Looking up at the source of the new interruption, her quill fell out of her fingers as she gazed into the focused, sienna eyes of Blaise Zabini.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Granger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s heart thudded in her ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she didn’t respond right away, his bright, toothy smile faltered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blaise,” she shook her head to clear it, “Sorry. What can I do for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking down and chuckling softly into his chest, he muttered. “I came over here to ask if you’d finished Slughorn’s essay yet. But—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned forward and propped his left arm up on his elbow. Inked across the inside of his wrist, nigh unnoticeable, were the words, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Blaise. Sorry. What can I do for you?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on <a href="https://sunflower-swan.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>! XOXO</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>